Nightmares, Thunder and A Touch of Insomnia
by AkariOgata
Summary: Demyx has trouble getting back to sleep after a nightmare as a thunder storm rages outside. He then decides to look to Zexion for comfort. Yay for a horrible summary! Pairing: Zexion/Demyx


Disclaimer: I do not own Zexion, Demyx, or any other character from Kingdom Hearts. They all belong to their respective owners, as much as we wish they didn't.

"Zexion…?" Demyx had a frightened look on his face as he tapped lightly on the door with a VI carved into it. There was sudden loud rumble of thunder as the trembling boy jumped and knocked once again on the door, becoming a little bit panicked. The door opened slightly, a tiny crack of light streaking across the white floor of the hallway. The schemer peered out with annoyance through the tiny opening.

"What do you want, Demyx?" he asked with obvious agitation in his voice as he gave the nocturne a very displeasured look.

Demyx began to fidget, ignoring Zexion's tone. "I had a nightmare and-" he was cut short by another crack of thunder which sent him bursting through the barely opened doorway and knocking over a now startled Zexion. The fallen nobody glared up at the taller one angrily from his new position of sitting on the floor of his room.

"A-ah! I'm sorry, Zexion! The thunder scared me," Demyx apologized, offering the shorter member of Organization XIII his hand. Zexion ignored the gesture and lifted himself off the floor, turning toward a small table in the center of the room where a book that he had been trying to read lay open.

"What do you want?" he asked again, picking the book up and sitting in a nearby armchair.

"I can't sleep," said Demyx, wandering over to the schemer, "I had a nightmare and the thunder is so loud…" he trailed off.

"So you came here?" Zexion asked, "What do you expect me to do about it?"

The normally cheerful nobody lowered his gaze a bit and trembled slightly as more thunder rumbled through the castle. "I was hoping I could stay in here with you," he said in a soft voice.

"Well you can't. I'm busy, so get out." Zexion hissed, pointing to the door then drifting back to reading the book he'd picked up off the table.

"But, Zexi!" Demyx whined. The only response he received was another motion of pointing to the doorway. Demyx sighed and turned away, walking toward the door. He paused for a moment, turning back to Zexion, but the other boy paid no attention. Demyx walked back out into the dark hallway, closing Zexion's door behind him. He whimpered as he looked down dark passage. After both a nightmare and dealing with the booming thunder outside, Demyx was pretty unnerved. He didn't even want to attempt going back to his room. He sunk to the floor against the wall instead.

Zexion had placed the book he was reading back on the table, this time closing it. He wondered if maybe he'd been too hard on Demyx. The nobody turned his gaze to the door then shook his head.

"He'll be fine," Zexion mumbled to himself, "He's probably back in his room by now, or off bothering someone else." He shrugged to himself, happy with his conclusion and made his way to his bed with a yawn. A little time passed and Zexion had almost fallen asleep when a sound woke him up. There was another loud crack of thunder. It wasn't the thunder that bothered him though, it was the sound that came with it, a whimper that seemed to be outside his room.

'What, am I hearing things now?' thought the schemer, sitting up and dragging himself out of the warmth of his bed. He didn't bother turning on a light as he crossed the room and made his way to the door. He sighed, then placed his hand on the door knob, pulling the door open enough for him to stick his head out. Though it was dark, he could still make out Demyx's trembling form on the floor next to the doorway.

"What are you doing on the floor?" Demyx jumped and looked up at the shorter boy peering around the door.

"I got too scared to go back to my room so I just stayed here," said the frightened boy, quickly. Zexion sighed as he looked at the pathetic nobody in front of him. He was acting like a child! But, wait, didn't he always do that? And more importantly, wasn't that what Zexion liked about him? He shook the thoughts from his head as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Come on," he said simply, a defeated tone in his words. He walked back into the room, leaving the door open. Demyx blinked, not moving at first, then, a rumble of thunder helped him to his feet as he dashed into Zexion's room. It was still dark in the room since Zexion had never turned on a light, but it didn't bother Demyx as much now that he was with the other nobody. A yawn escaped the taller boy now that he was calm. He hadn't realized how tired he was during his time spent trembling out in the hallway. He looked around the room sleepily, rubbing one of his eyes, before spotting the bed. It wasn't long before he was curled up on it and buried in the blankets. Zexion shot an annoyed look towards the intruding lump in his bed.

"I never said you could take over my bed, Demyx," he said flatly.

"Well where else am I gonna sleep?" asked the nocturne, obviously confused. Zexion sighed.

"Lets think about this Demyx," he said, "If you're sleeping there, where am I going to sleep?" Demyx was silent for a moment, thinking. Then his voice was heard again.

"We can share!" he said triumphantly. Zexion cocked an eyebrow at the idea. "Right?"

The schemer wasn't sure what to say now. Share a bed with Demyx? He shifted his weight from one foot to the other anxiously, contemplating the idea. He was so deep in thought that he didn't see Demyx coming towards him until it was too late.

"Come on, Zexi!" The hyper little nobody picked Zexion up and put him down on the bed before crawling over to the other side and curling up again. Zexion sat there blinking for a moment before looking over at the sleepy nocturne beside him. He decided there was no point in trying to find another place to sleep. He was tired anyway. With a yawn, Zexion laid down again, this time with another form beside him.

It hadn't been long before Zexion felt a soft nuzzle against his back. Demyx had fallen asleep and snuggled closer to the schemer, nuzzling against his back and loosely slinging an arm over him. Zexion felt his face suddenly heat up, a light blush appearing on his normally cold features. He'd never admit it, but he didn't mind having Demyx this close to him. In fact, it was kind of nice. He thought about this for a moment or two before rolling over to face his sleeping friend and snuggling softly into him. What the others didn't know wouldn't hurt them, right? These last thoughts crossed his mind and then he drifted into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
